Existence
by Watson Baker
Summary: A poem through the life of a certain halfa... Happy New Years everyone! If poetry isn't what you want, philosephy, slice of cake, then ah well! The things left unseen are the one's that stay a clueless XD All those who are clueless raise your hand! Enjoy!


Happy New Years Eve! I feel like a poet! Enjoy this, if poetry in this fashion is your bubbly XD Oppinions? It's not a story. I'm deep... like deep end deep! Not kiddypool deep! There is a giant difference! Well... at least I'm posting something XD The last post from me on New Years Eve! The last 2012 post for me guys! Then the new year and new stuff! Lets let it go people, and in the future... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Existence<span>_**

I live in the world under a roof of growth, as a small beginning, as a speck in a sea

Never had I felt the years go by so slowly to bring out my fears of the future to come

The voices surrounding the air that I breathe and proclaim what is right to me

In a world of fears and clouds that bring the wind to some

To explore my life with my support that gives me hope and power

Keeping with me the life I live until a fated day to arrive

Beyond the cave I see the lost hope that I venture for I dare not cower

I see the emptiness that follows and soon to learn what it means… the word alive

The encompassing fire that lifts my soul high to drops it once more

The pain that shocks my bones and enters me through a smoky haze

The signals of my breath and beat wane and show its quality to be poor

Upon a bed of silk and darkness I nearly graze

To emerge from the void and stumble on to the snow and the cold

The surface is welcome after the ring of never-ending fire I wished to leave

Silence follows my sudden return and truths revealed but not yet told

So I steady my beaten vessel and walk over to the dimensions to see what I would never believe

What happened came to me a big surprise, for what started first happened to the eyes

Instead of the brightest shades with cloudless plains of clear sky

There the lost and nearly cursed emerald jewels ablaze lie

Instead of the raven or crow that shines a sleek oil black in the darkest of the night

There flies the purest dove unblemished in the moonlight

Instead of the skins of light and colorful youth that are real

There on the surface that hugs tight as the colors of shadows and purity that is a seal

Now bathed in an unearthly glow that folds around

And on the faces of my peers do think it may be too late

For my feet devoid of burden seem to leave the ground

We fear the worst and think of a future that seems to capture my fate

Right as I want the feeling of my former self devoid of any glow

The wish for in any way I chose to be free

Around my shaken self appears the swirling grace of a halo

To be bathed in the mysterious force that seems to return me

In time these gifts I embrace and with my support my broken back

In hope and time in which I want to openly show

To muster up the spirit within me I never seemed to lack

And with my resolve and pain and life my choice to be a troubled hero

**XXX**

Throughout a course of trouble and strife to find, the evil lurking beyond the fire and through my mind:

The first is the begging of the choice that keeps her mind in check with a source of meat

Then the hunter of the ages seeks the prey who mocks his pride

The mistaken heart of a maiden in scales that causes the pain of retreat

The mechanical thirst for the acceptance and power without a sane mind to truly decide

The mistaken in the olden times of harboring revenge for the trouble at hand

A wish that reveals the hidden desires that rot the very core

The rusty walls and enforcers with restrictions and regulations as many as sand

The spirit drained of its beauty and replaced with a dull ache that begins to sore

The liveliness of a bright green misguided innocence who wants his peace

The tunes of the ego that flare like a blue wildfire and engulf the stage

The terrors of young love that disrupt other lives through the shadows that will never cease

The claws of the portals of fear and capture that flee the storm of rage

The thrills of the night and the fears of the weak that create a cry

The master of jealousy that calls for others to hold his power

The young and the foolish that play in the sea and the land of the dry

The brightest of weather, the storm of the lands, and the disasters throughout the hour

The desert ruler and the reign of the trickery from servant to king

The writer of the library who molds the will of those who has mischief to bring

For now the ultimate characters arise

To meet the challenge of all the gifts that lead to my demise

The clocks that soon strike the hour of fate

Before the greatest challenges soon cause action to grow

The ever-changing soul that causes the outcome to be late

But under calm distant eyes his time is never truly slow

Years of harbored and boiling hate that is buried in the grave

For he had shared a similar fate to I

To love the forever unreachable and scorn the ones you used to wish to save

And build around a mask of rotten flesh that becomes a lie

A shining fate the world seems to meet

Born from the darkest desires but free as the bird who sings

The choices of one used for tired souls that cower before the deceitful master in defeat

And every world she decides to see with her outstretched hard earned wings

The last of them all was born from the darkest of souls

From the loss of his world to the bond of another in the most horrid of ways

Seeping through the walls I had strived to build he carves a destructive paths and hopeless goals

And when conquered he strives to keep my guard above me and haunt my days

**XXX**

For through the families of smile and warm hearts that embrace

And keeping friends beside the murky waters and marshy battle fields

To find the one I so deserve to be with me with no disgrace

Who speaks their mind and never gives up and yields

No matter whom I find to face the gold of the town

I keep the danger of my daily time and joy at bay

And hold the torch and that symbolizes the strength that will never bring me down

Inside my existence the keys to the greatest challenge will lay

I live for the lives of others, and for my life my existence is brought to the light

* * *

><p>Need interpretations? I know I go all mumbo jumbo, but its me : ) Review and I'll respond. Every stanza has a perpose, so if you want to learn, I'm free to interpret. I added all ghosts and oh btw this is a Danny view if you haven't found out. XD Oh I wish only the best for all of you XD And remember the world of adventure XD<p>

Everyone Chow! XD


End file.
